


I've the Blood of Death in My Veins

by KoiDragons



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Percy, BAMF!Reborn, F/F, F/M, Genderbent Percy, M/M, Nico is Reborn, Percico is a wierd ship name no offense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDragons/pseuds/KoiDragons
Summary: Reborn had once gone by the name Renato Sinclair, and before that, Nico di Angelo. He had buried his past behind him the moment he woke up in an alternate world after the disaster with Gaea. He went to his newest assignment - Sawada Tsunayoshi, to discover a very old friend watching over him. (Percico, Fem!Percy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a PJO AU when this popped into my mind. I was designing an older Nico like Adult Reborn would be and then I was like OMG this is a really good idea.

 

* * *

**Nico di Angelo and Renato Sinclair**

**Nico di Angelo** sheds his name after he realizes he was dropped into an alternate dimension. The Supernatural exists in this realm like his own, but the Gods he knew had gone to sleep after the destruction of the Roman Empire, and had not awakened yet.

Nico di Angelo dies a month after he arrives in this world, and Renato Sinclair rises in his place.

He avoids Greece and America and settles in his mother's homeland - Italy. His italian was rusty but with enough practice he learns quickly. He has no true passports or identification but Renato is not worried. He left the year 2018 for the 1970's, and for as young as he is, he is smart as a whip and blessed with Demigod powers.

It is four months into his new life as Renato Sinclair that he activates his sun flames and meets his future mentor - Antonio. Antonio is a neutral hitman known for his skills with storm flames, but he has secondary sun flames and witnesses Renato awaken his flames.

Renato's flames kill eight people before Antonio knocks him unconscious and disappears with him. He wakes up in Rome the next day, with Antonio introducing himself before informing him by no uncertain terms that he was his new mentor and there was no 'take backs'.

Antonio is suave, charming, and dangerous in a way Renato has rarely seen in this new world. It is he that introduces him to the Mafia and gifts him his first gun. Antonio is a father figure to Renato in ways Hades never was, and Renato quickly blooms under his tutelage.

Before Renato was aloof but gold-hearted and slightly awkward, but through Antonio's sometimes _insane_ teaching Renato learns charm and seduction. Renato already had amazing grounding in fights through his time in Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter, but Antonio has so many things to teach and he soaks it up like a sponge.

They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, and while Antonio never has any blood children when he dies, Renato is his heir and unspoken son in every way. Antonio bequests Renato everything Antonio has owned, and Renato, now 18, sets out into the Mafia.

He is like an earthquake, breaking without warning and a brilliant sun that eclipses the Mafia World. He climbs the ranks of the hitmen through blood, death, and battle. By 21 he is titled the World's Greatest Hitman, and his infamy spreads as Famiglias fight for his loyalty.

Four years later Renato starts to feel the echo of loneliness that comes from a flame-user without a Sky but ignores it. With flames as powerful and pure as his he is the uncontested 'Number One Sun', and skies flock to him like sheep to a Sheppard. He supposes he should feel grateful, suns are the most common type of flame type and often time the vast majority of suns will never have a sky approach them. Yet for him, he has the pick of the crop.

There's a problem though.

Renato is too powerful.

Flame-users cannot harmonize with skies weaker than themselves.

Skies of every types parade themselves before him, but he ignores them. They are not good enough to acquire his full attention and Renato would not accept the malformed guardian bond that forms with skies weaker than himself.

Renato has already harmonized once as Nico in the other world, unactive but _there,_ and remembers sea-green eyes and beautiful smiles and vows to never accept anything less. The bond broke upon his entry to this world but had given him a six year grace period where he grieved and did not yearn for another sky.

But the grace period ended and as Renato is proven time and time again no sky is powerful enough to accept him, he grows bitter. Even the great Vongola fell short to his power, from the powerful but elderly Ottava to her son Timoteo and his three young sons.

Renato is 27 when he accepts an invitation from a mysterious man who oozed divinity. His curiosity is peaked and he is intrigued by the mysterious man. Every God he had discovered had fallen asleep shortly mid-way in Vongola Primo's rule and did not wake up, yet this man was up and about.

He has disguised himself so Renato cannot tell who he is, but he gives off a feel similar to a mist user. Perhaps a trickster god or a dream god like Morpheus? So curious he allows himself to be led to a gathering of seven people, each with flames almost as strong as his.

It is there he meets Luce.

Despite popular opinion, he does not love Luce like a lover would. Luce is a seer, and her personality reminds of a mixture of Rachael and Silena, both who had been kind to him during his Nico years. Luce is his best friend, one he watches over fiercely.

She knows what he is, know the impossibility he is, but accepts him for what he is. She does not try to ensnare him, force down his boundaries, or trick him.

That was why her betrayal hurts so much.

She leads them like lambs to slaughter, and before Renato can stop it, they are cursed by the deity that brought them together.

They do not harmonize like a guardian and sky should. Instead, they are bonded through the Arcobaleno pacifiers. To the world looking on they feel like proper bonds but to all of the Arcobaleno 'Guardians' they feel strange and uncomfortable.

The curse itself drains at Renato. Trying to live underneath its shadow is much like trying to run in water. Slow and almost helpless. Renato had not felt this helpless since he was Nico and he loathed the feeling more than anything.

As the strongest of the Arcobaleno Renato is titled "Right-hand" and to his disgust Luce's Famiglia is quick to reap the rewards of having the Arcobaleno as 'theirs'. They grow stronger with the Arcobaleno's reputations behind them, and while the Arcobaleno do not go out of there way to spite Luce, the relationships are strained and most spend their time away from her.

Luce is guilty about what happens to them, but if she had the choice she would pick the same ending again, and at that reason Renato Sinclair dies and Reborn is born. Reborn has never liked fate, for it prophesied the death of his sister and cursed many of his fellow Demigods to horrible fates. To discover he himself is a destined Arcobaleno who keeps the world balanced is not a nice discovery, one that causes Reborn to go on a killing spree of targets.

Reborn continues his life by taking on riskier and riskier missions, the more dangerous the better. His terrifying reputation is reaching entirely new heights, and Reborn is thought to be more than a human. His curse has worsened the rumors and Reborn encourages them. The more they fear the less likely they are to kill him in arrogance.

His fellow Guardians cope in different ways.

Fon, one of the only men to keep up and beat him hand to hand combat grows obsessed with living in the present. He is hurt almost as much as Renato was, and copes by drinking lots of tea and trying to reach new heights as a martial artist. Reborn avoids him because he hates to see how far he has fallen, and because it is a reminder of how he himself is coping.

Colonello copes by taking over Mafia Land. He is the top dog and takes to obsessively keeping order within the neutral land. Every man under his command is training harshly and repeatedly to a certain standard, and Colonello tests each and everyone with high expectations. It is how he can stand Lal's abandonment of himself.

Viper becomes Mammon, and proceeds to go on a money making rampage. They take the highest paying job they can and complete it, hoarding every payment they get like a dragon with a hoard of jewels. They are harsher and more vicious than they were before and gain a reputation as a fearsome assassin.

Lal while not a full Arcobaleno, is arguably just as cursed. Unable to use her rain flames anymore she quickly joins the CEDEF of Vongola as an 'ally' and sets about becoming the best agent she can. She ignores Colonello in an attempt not to get hurt any longer, and is so filled with denial it hurts Reborn to see her. Lal had fallen from grace hard.

Verde is even more inhumane and cruel than Reborn thought possible. His already decayed moral fiber decays further as he delves deeper into his research. It is only through Reborn's warning that he turns his attention away from unwilling human subjects to mechanics and technology. Verde is only controlled by Reborn's warped moral standards, and if that isn't a sign of how twisted the world is, Reborn doesn't know of anything else.

Skull is a lackey and while Reborn dislikes Skull's insistence of being as weak as possible despite him not being, Reborn keeps an eye on Skull. While he is powerful, he is still naive in a way Reborn had not been since he was Nico. Skull hides his pain behind a mask of foolery, and while Reborn will deny having felt sympathy he _did_ and he watches out for him because of responsibility.

Luce lives a short life. As the Sky Arcobaleno she dies young and fast.

Luce gets sicker and sicker after she births her baby girl Aria before dying when Aria turns 6. Aria becomes the new Sky Arcobaleno and to his relief Reborn is not forced into another false and painful Guardian bond. She merely supports them and for that Reborn is grateful.

Reborn was named the Godfather merely a week before he is cursed, and while Reborn still has a darker opinion of Luce, he does not slack on his responsibilities. Aria is his niece in all but name and while his protectiveness merely worsens the rumors about Aria's parentage he does not stop.

Aria is as gifted as her mother with seeing the future and knows that Reborn is not her father, but more along the lines of an uncle, and treats him accordingly.

Twenty years go by and the Arcobaleno Guardians have not aged, but Aria has given birth to a baby girl. Reborn is not Yuni's Godfather and assured that her mother and Famiglia will look after her Reborn turns his full attention to hits.

It is only through a request by Vongola that he stops, and Reborn for the first time in his life becomes a teacher.

Dino is a wreck. Clumsy, stubborn, and 'No-good'. He is determined to not be the Cavallone boss and Reborn pities him at this. He is his father's only heir and the Mafia will never let a sky as powerful as he is go. Because Dino cannot escape his fate Reborn steps in and tutors him so he will survive.

Dino is his first student, and while Reborn is unused to teaching, he has two good examples to mimic from.

Chiron was kind and wise while still a harsh taskmaster who expected only the best. Antonio on the other hand was a harsh taskmaster that would kick your ass if you failed. Reborn channels Antonio more than Chiron with Dino, because Dino needs a firm guiding hand more than a gentle one.

Reborn enjoys teaching.

Dino grows more confident and skilled with each year and despite never saying it, Reborn feels pride. He might have horrible clumsiness whenever away from his men but he drags the Cavallone Famiglia up from its gradual descent and becomes a good boss.

Several years pass and Dino gathers his own guardians with the help of Reborn and gains a right hand called Romario. Dino's father is dead now and while Dino will never admit it, he looks up to Reborn as a father and older brother figure. Reborn feels pride and warmth he hasn't felt since he's been cursed upon the realization, but in retaliation worsens Dino's training.

It is one of his ways of saying 'Good Job' and 'I'm proud'.

Then his life changes once more.

Timoteo's sons are killed. Enrico is shot, Massimo is drowned, and Frederico is burnt down to his bones. Xanxus is frozen through Zero Point Breakthrough and Timoteo has no apparent heirs. Other Famiglias circle Vongola like sharks scenting blood and Reborn is called in.

This is when he is given his next assignment.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He is the descendant of Vongola Primo and son of the moron Sawada Iemitsu. At first glance he is a brown haired kid version of Giotto. He is a confirmed sky and the 'spare' heir for if worse comes to worse. Timoteo apparently wished for Tsunayoshi to live a normal civilian life but with the death of his sons he is out of excuses.

He looks worse than Dino did. That could be because of his upbringing as a civilian or because his flames were sealed, but either way, Reborn knows his work is cut out for him. He has terrible grades, an extreme lack of confidence, as well as coordination issues from clumsiness.

Reborn arrives in Japan next day by a jet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Reborn is a badass. This prologue is only some of what to come.


End file.
